chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA30040
授業が終わり、教室棟から寮へと向かう。 After class, I head from the school building towards the dorms. 街灯が点いているとはいえ、少々寂しい道のりだ。 Despite the street lights, it's a lonely journey. 夕方だからまだいいものの、夜の一人歩きはちょっと怖いかもしれない。 It's only evening, so it's still okay, but I hate walking alone at night. ……。 ... しかも、けっこう長い。 Man, this is a long walk. 巡回バスが出たらみんな喜ぶと思う。特に遅刻常習犯。 I bet everyone would be delighted if we contracted a bus to make rounds around the campus. Especially those guilty of repeatedly coming home after curfew. そう生徒会に提案してみようか？ I think to myself 'I wonder if I should propose this to the student council?' と思ったが、財務担当の冷ややかな顔が思い浮かんだのでやめた。 But the guy in charge of financial affairs is pretty cold hearted. 顔が思い浮かんだのでやめた。 The image of his face in my mind makes me quit before I even begin. まあ、月とのんびり追いかけっこするのも悪くない。 Oh well... walking down this road with the moon as my carefree partner overhead isn't all bad. 無事、ゴールに到着。 I arrive at my goal safely. ささやかな達成感とともに、何気なく寮を見上げると。 With a small sense of relief, I raise my eyes to look at the dorm. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 見知った顔と目が合った。 There's a face I know. ２階の部屋から、紅瀬さんがこちらを見下ろしていたのだ。 She's looking down from a second story window at me. あそこは談話室か？ Isn't that the lounge? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 思わず、手を振ってみたり。 I wave to her. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: 反応なし。 No reaction at all. 今度は手を振りながらジャンプしてみたり。 This time I try jumping and waving my arms wildly. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 駄目か。 This is the definition of futility. ここでバック転でも披露できればいいのだが、生憎そのスキルはない。 A backwards handspring display might work, but sadly I lack the skills. 俺は諦めて、ひとまず玄関へと急いだ。 Abandoning my efforts, I head into the dorms. 【孝平】「よう」 Kouhei: Yo. 談話室に入り、俺は窓際にいた紅瀬さんへと近寄った。 Entering the lounge, I walk over to Kuze-san's window residing form. 【桐葉】「こんにちは」 Kiriha: Good evening. 相変わらず素っ気ない。 Curt as usual. こっちは走ってきたというのに。 She walks towards me. いや別に、走る理由などないのだが。 Not that it bothers me, but I'm not really sure why she's coming my way. 【孝平】「何してるんだ？」 Kouhei: What's up? 【桐葉】「何も」 Kiriha: Nothing. 視線は、窓の外を向いている。 She turns to look out the window. 寮の玄関を見下ろしているのだろうか。 Is she keeping watch over the entrance of the dorms? 見ててそこまでおもしろいものとは思えない。 I doubt there's anything interesting out there. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 談話室には、珍しく誰もいない。 Also, strangely enough, there's no one in the lounge. いつもは取り合いになるテレビも、静寂を保っている。 There's usually people struggling over what channel to keep the television on, but instead there's only silence. ……。 ... しかし、静かだ。 What is going on? 耳が痛くなるくらい静かだ。 It's so quiet, it almost hurts my ears. 彼女には、この沈黙をどうにかしようという気はないのか？ Why do I get the feeling she's responsible for this? 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... まったくもってなさそうだ。 In fact, it's almost certain. と、諦めかけた瞬間、紅瀬さんはくるりと俺の方を向いた。 She turns back to me as I think. 【桐葉】「ねえ」 Kiriha: Hey... あ、しゃべった。 Woah, she talked. 【孝平】「なんだ？」 Kouhei: What's up? 少し嬉しくなって、俺は身を乗り出した。 As cheerfully as I can, I reply while taking a step towards her. すると、紅瀬さんはわずかに眉根を寄せる。 When I do, Kuze-san raises her eyebrows. 【桐葉】「どうしてこっちを見ているのかしら？」 Kiriha: Why are you staring at me? 見てたか？ Was I staring? ……見てたな。 I guess I was. 【孝平】「いや、だってさ」 Kouhei: Um... well, you know... 【孝平】「ここ、談話室だろ？」 Kouhei: This is the lounge, right? 【桐葉】「……？」 Kiriha: ...? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Yes. 【孝平】「談話する部屋だから談話室だろ？」 Kouhei: A lounge is a room where people have conversations. 【孝平】「だったら、談話しなきゃいけないんじゃないかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: So I figured... I should probably start one. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: .. 理解不能、といった顔だ。 Her expression is one of utter incomprehension. だんだん表情の変化がわかるようになってきたぞ。 But slowly, her expression morphs into one of understanding. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 【桐葉】「言われてみれば確かにそうね」 Kiriha: I suppose that's true. 【孝平】「だろ」 Kouhei: Right? 【孝平】「だから、ここはひとつ俺と」 Kouhei: And, since there's just you and me... 俺と談話してみないか？ "Would you like to talk to me?"... is the unsaid completion to my sentence. などと冗談ぽく言おうとしたその時、 I should probably say something witty about now. At that moment... ばたんっ *pattering footsteps* 【かなで】「まいどーーーっ！」 Kanade: Explosion! 【孝平】「わっ！」 Kouhei: Uwaa~ はりきって登場してきたのは、かなでさんだった。 With her usual violent entrance, it's Kanade-san. 【かなで】「あっれー。こーへーときりきりだ」 Kanade: Hrm~? It's Kouhei and Kirikiri. 【かなで】「なになに？　なんの悪だくみ？」 Kanade: What's this? What kind of sinister plans are being concocted? 【孝平】「いきなり入ってきて決め付けないでください」 Kouhei: Please don't just bust into people's conversations like that. 【かなで】「えへへー」 Kanade: Eheheh... 【かなで】「やっほ！　きりきり！」 Kanade: Yoohoo! Kirikiri! 【桐葉】「こんにちは」 Kiriha: Good evening. 軽く会釈してから、紅瀬さんは俺を一瞥した。 Giving her a small nod, Kuze-san glances at me. 【桐葉】「よかったわね、談話相手が現れて」 Kiriha: Aren't you happy, a conversation partner has appeared. 【孝平】「……まあな」 Kouhei: I suppose so. そりゃまあ、確かにそうなんだけど。 I wanted to talk to 'you', though. 【かなで】「あ、ごめん。もしかして邪魔しちゃった？」 Kanade: Ah, my bad. Did I maybe interrupt something important? 【孝平】「何がですか」 Kouhei: What would that be? 【かなで】「えー。だってぇー」 Kanade: Eh... well, you know... かなでさんは、思わせぶりな表情で俺と紅瀬さんを見る。 Kanade-san looks at Kuze-san and I with a sly expression. もしかして、思いっきり誤解されてないか？ Kanade-san appears to be misunderstanding this situation with all her might. 【孝平】「かなでさん、違いますって」 Kouhei: Kanade-san, I'm afraid you're mistaken. 【孝平】「別にそんなんじゃ」 Kouhei: This isn't anything like that. 【かなで】「あれでしょ？　きりきりの悪事を暴いてるんだよね？」 Kanade: Isn't it? Is Kirikiri about to confess all her wicked deeds? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: What? 俺はぽかんと口を開けた。 My mouth hangs open, flabbergasted. 【かなで】「しらばっくれても駄目だよっ。遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長殿っ」 Kanade: Don't play dumb, Mister Honorary President of the Lateness Extermination Campaign. ……その件か。 Oh, that. 【かなで】「で、どーなの？　ホシは吐いたわけ？」 Kanade: So, how goes it? Did she give up the goods? 【孝平】「人聞きの悪いことを言わないでくださいよ」 Kouhei: Like all people, she's presumed innocent until proven guilty. さすが風紀委員、情報が早い。 News spreads around the Public Morals Committee members fast. だが、本人の目の前でそんなこと言われても。 And also, saying such things directly in front of the person in question... 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 横顔辺りに視線を感じた。 I can feel her eyes burning into me, suspicious. 違う。 No, wait. そうじゃないんだ。 That's not it. 俺は何も企んじゃいない。 I'm not scheming anything against you. だが、今更大げさに否定するのも、かえって嘘っぽくなる気がした。 But, if I voice such a strong denial, it would only make her more suspicious. 【かなで】「ふっふっふ」 Kanade: Hehehe... 【かなで】「きりきり、今度こそ御用だーっ。覚悟しろーっ」 Kanade: Kirikiri, you're done for! Confess! 【孝平】「ちょっと、かなでさん」 Kouhei: Wait, Kanade-san. 【かなで】「現行犯逮捕して、おでこに風紀シール貼ってやるーっ」 Kanade: If I catch you red handed, I'm going to pound ten morality seals onto your forehead! 【桐葉】「……ふ」 Kiriha: Hmph. 【桐葉】「それはどうかしらね」 Kiriha: So what? 【かなで】「おおっとー！　敵は余裕のスマイル！」 Kanade: Woah! The enemy has a composed smile! 【かなで】「大胆不敵だよ！　恐れ知らずだよ！　魔性のオンナだよ！」 Kanade: The audacity! She has no fear! She's the original Satan! 【かなで】「じゃっ！　こーへー、後はよろしく♪」 Kanade: Well then! Kouhei, I'll leave everything else to you. 【孝平】「あっ」 Kouhei: Um.... ばたんっ……。 *pattering footsteps* 何もかもを投げっぱなしにして、かなでさんは出ていってしまった。 After coming in and stirring up the somber room for a moment, she's once more gone. 【桐葉】「……ふぅ」 Kiriha: Hrmph. 紅瀬さんが小さくため息をつく。 Kuze-san gives a small sigh. 困る。 Damn it. あんな話を振った後で二人きりにされるのは、かなり困る。 She manages to bring up such a sensitive subject, then just leaves me here. ばたんっ *pattering footsteps* 【かなで】「失礼しまーーす！」 Kanade: Pardon me! 【孝平】「わっ！」 Kouhei: Uwa! 【孝平】「なんなんですか、もう」 Kouhei: What is it this time? Geez... 【かなで】「あの、今私と同じ人がここに来ませんでしたか？」 Kanade: Um, have you seen a girl who looks exactly like me who just came here? 【孝平】「は？　……来ましたけど？」 Kouhei: What? 意味がわからん。 I have no idea what she's saying. するとかなでさんは、ニヤリと微笑んだ。 She smiles broadly. 【かなで】「どうやらその子、今年のミス修智館優勝候補らしいぞ☆」 Kanade: Apparently, that's the girl who won this year's "Who Looks The Most Like The Dorm Leader" contest☆! 【孝平】「帰って寝ろ」 Kouhei: Get out of here and go to sleep. ばたんっ *pattering footsteps* 【孝平】「やれやれ……」 Kouhei: Well, that's over. 俺はため息をついた。 I give out a sigh as well. とりあえず、今日もかなでさんは元気だということだけは了解した。 Well, I can say the very least that Kanade-san is full of energy. そしてその元気の塊がいなくなった後は、より部屋の静けさが際立つ。 With that little bundle of energy gone once more, the room is conspicuously serene. ……。 ... 紅瀬さんの方をちらりと見る。 The remaining girl here glances at me fleetingly. さっきと同じ姿勢で、窓の外を見つめていた。 Then she goes back to her traditional posture, staring out the window. 【孝平】「あのさ……」 Kouhei: You know... 話しかけようと思った。 I start to talk. 主に、遅刻撲滅キャンペーンのこととかいろいろ。 I suppose I should start by explaining the whole Lateness Extermination Campaign thing. だけど。 But... 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... いったい、その黒い瞳に何を映しているのか。 All I can think about is what is reflected in those deep, black pupils. 少なくとも、もう俺の方に意識が向いていないことだけはわかる。 Somehow, I don't even think she's aware that I exist. ここではない、どこか別の場所に向いているのだ。 I don't think her consciousness is on this plane of existence, but rather off in another world. それがわかったから、声をかけることができなかった。 Knowing that, I can't even begin to talk.